It's Not Anything Special
This is the second episode of Survivor: Costa Rica. Challenges Reward-Immunity Challenge: Sled Zeppelin Each tribe will have to race across a net bridge to where two bags are hanging. Working together, they will then need to untie the bags to get a pair of ropes. Using the ropes, the tribe will need to slide a sled full of giant puzzle pieces through a course. At the end of the course, they will need to solve a cube puzzle to win immunity. Reward: Fishing Gear Winner: Alajeula, San José, Heredia Story Day 4 Henry and Tori are sitting in the shelter. "Do you think that it's a good idea to get rid of Tony now?" Tori asks. "No. We should keep him around for now because he could come in handy in challenges. The merge is when you should get rid of threats," Henry answers. Tori and Henry then walk over to the beach as Beck notices. Beck then walks over to Tony. "Henry and Tori have been sitting together, just spending time together. I'm thinking that they're in a showmance," Beck states. "Interesting," Tony replies. "Just to let you know, Tony, I fully want to work with you and we can get out this power couple," Beck states. At the San José tribe, Kylie desperately searches for an idol. "Where's Kylie?" Corey asks. "Probably looking for an idol," Nick answers. As Kylie desperately searches, she finds an idol in a log between two trees. Day 5 Amos and Ciera are chatting by the beach when Rayne decides to sit with them. "What are you guys talking about?" Rayne asks. "I'm not trusting Kyle. He ran off searching for an idol again," Amos answers. "I've played three times before. People like Kyle are the kind you take out early," Ciera states. "Good perspective, Ciera," Rayne replies. Kyle runs off, looking for an idol. Fiona M. stops him again. "Looking for an idol again, are you?" Fiona M. asks. Kyle admits his guilt and confesses. "Yes, I'm looking for an idol," Kyle answers. Day 6 Alajuela, San José, and Heredia win immunity, sending Cartago to tribal council. Madeline and Zoey head inside the shelter to talk. "Who do you want to see go, Mike or Eli?" Madeline asks. "I think that we should get rid of Mike. The returning players need to go," Zoey answers. Eli overheard the conversation and he reported it back to Mike. "Madeline and Zoey are forming a girls alliance. They want you gone," Eli states. "That's bad," Mike replies. Madeline and Zoey approach Abigail, who is on the beach. "We need you on our side to get rid of Mike," Madeline states. "Let me consider it," Abigail replies. Abigail then walks over to Mike and Eli. "Those two girls came to me and told be to vote you out, Mike. But honestly, it's too early to make moves like that," Abigail states. "Good. Zoey appears to be the ringleader so let's get her out," Mike replies. At Tribal Council, Abigail decides to side with the boys, sending Zoey packing 3-2. Tribal Council Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * What's gonna happen at the next episode? Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.